pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Schultz
Philip Schultz (born 1945) is a Pulitzer Prize-winning American poet, and the founder/director of The Writers Studio, a private school for fiction and poetry writing based in New York City . Life Schultz was born in Rochester, New York. He is the author of several collections of poetry, including his Failure (2007), Living in the Past (2004), and The Holy Worm of Praise (2002), all published by Harcourt. He is also the author of Deep Within the Ravine ( Viking 1984) Like Wings (Viking 1978), and the chapbook, My Guardian Angel Stein (1986). His work has been published in'' The New Yorker, Partisan Review, The New Republic, The Paris Review, and Slate, among other magazines. Schultz founded The Writers Studio in 1987 after spending 4 years as the founder and director of New York University's graduate creative writing program. The Writers Studio utilizes a method that emphasizes technique and emotional connection, making writers aware of the distinction between the actual writer and a narrative persona. Today it features an online program, workshops in New York City, San Francisco and Tucson, as well as a celebrated reading series in New York City. Schultz lives in East Hampton, NY with his wife, sculptor Monica Banks and their two sons, Elias and August. Recognition Schultz is the recipient of a Fulbright Fellowship in poetry to Israel and a 2005 Guggenheim Fellowship in poetry. He has also received, among others, a National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship in poetry in 1981, a New York Foundation for the Arts Fellowship in poetry in 1985, and the Levinson Prize from [[Poetry (magazine)|''Poetry magazine]]. His collection Like Wings won the American Academy of Arts and Letters Award and was nominated for a National Book Award. Deep Within the Ravine was the Lamont Poetry Selection of the Academy of American Poets. Failure was a co-winner of the 2008 Pulitzer Prize in Poetry. Publications *''Like Wings: Poems''. New York: Viking, 1978. *''Deep Within the Ravine: Poems''. New York: Viking, 1984. *''My Guardian Angel Stein''. State Street Press, 1986 *''The Holy Worm of Praise: Poems''. New York: Harcourt, 2002. *''Living in the Past: poems''. Orlando, FL: Harcourt, 2004. *''Failure: Poems''. Orlando, FL: Harcourt, 2007. *''The God of Loneliness: Selected and new poems''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2010. Novel *''The Wherewithal: A novel in verse''. New York: Norton, 2014. Non-fiction *''My Dyslexia''. New York: Norton, 2011. Except where noted, biblliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Philip Schultz, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 6, 2015. Audio / video *''Poetry Reading'' (tape). Cambridge, MA: Woodberry Poetry Room (Harvard College Library, 1976. *''Failure: Poems''. Princeton, NJ: Recording for the Blind & Dyslexic, 2008. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References *The Writers Studio: Director's page Notes External links ;Poems *Philip Schultx profile & 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Philip Schultz b. 1945 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Philip Schultz at YouTube ;Books *Philip Schultz at Amazon.com ;About *Philip Schultz, Iowa Graduate 71 MFA at State University of Iowa Alumni Assoction *The Writers Studio Founder and Director at The Writers Studio *The Villager, "Inside The Writers Studio" by Jennifer DeMerritt, January 3-9, 2007 *Poets & Writers Magazine, "Trying on Voices for Size" by Duncan Bock, March/April 1998 *[http://poemsoutloud.net/columns/archive/an_interview_with_philip_schultz/ Philip Schultz interviewed about his memoir My Dyslexia], 2011 Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:People from Rochester, New York Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets